Zak's Story at a horny place
by Jumed0721
Summary: Horny guy at a school


Zak was entering his first day of school ever since he decided to transfer overseas to California. He was going to meet one of his teachers in private so that they could help Zak around. From what Zak heard, the school was average, but from what the rumor said most of the girls were the hottest there was and some of the teachers would be the thickest you've ever seen. Zak hoped this would be true, but as he walked into the school campus he would find out that it was all true. Zak walked through the campus and walked into the classroom he was assigned to meet his teacher. As he walked in, he saw some guy and a woman talking to each other at a desk. The two of them turned to see Zak at the door as Zak looked surprised to see a beautiful woman in his class. The woman smiled and stood up from her desk revealing her clothing and body as she walked towards Zak. Her tits bounced in her tight shirt while her hips swayed from how curvy they were as her ass stood out from her blue jeans. The guy who was at the desk stared at her big ass as the teacher stood in front of Zak.

"Well hey there! My name is Ms.Ulloa and I'm here to help you today! I have the class president with me here to greet you as well" Ms.Ulloa said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Zak and I'm from England" Zak said.

"Oh you have an accent! I find accents to be kind of hot, but let's take you to Chris" Ms.Ulloa said with a wink as she and Zak walked towards the class president. Zak saw her big ass jiggle as he walked up to the class president.

"Hey my name is Chris and I'm the class president, you got anything you like from this school?" Chris asked.

"Yeah the ass on my teacher" Zak said as he smirked to Ms.Ulloa while she winked back.

"Well if you want to fuck her then you gotta prove yourself, if your dick is bigger than mine I'll let you fuck her" Chris said as he started to unzip his pants.

Zak unzipped his pants and exposed his hard long cock to Ms.Ulloa. She gasped as his dick was the thickest she has ever seen as Chris showed his small cock to her as well. Ms.Ulloa walked up to Zak and began to stroke his dick as Chris watched and was rubbed his dick as well. Ms.Ulloa and Zak began to makeout as Zak's dick began to grow more in size in her hand. His dick got thicker as Ms.Ulloa went on her knees and began to suck the hell out of Zak's dick. Zak groaned and grabbed onto her head as she sucked his entire dick with ease as Chris started to jerk off to this hot scene in front of him. Ms.Ulloa began to take off her shirt revealing her black bra that held her soft bouncy tits as she continued to suck Zak. She then stood up and turned around while bending over to reveal her big sweet ass.

"Show me how an England man like you can fuck a thick Mexican" Ms.Ulloa said as she pulled down her jeans revealing her gorgeous ass.

Zak chuckled and began to kiss her ass cheeks. Ms.Ulloa moaned as Zak began to eat her pussy out and his tounge worked her like magic. Zak then got up and held his hard thick cock in his hand as he began to insert his dick inside her tight wet pussy. Ms.Ulloa moaned loudly and Zak groaned as the two felt each other while Chris began to jerk off harder. Zak started to pound her ass hard as she held onto the desk for support making her ass jiggle in the air. The two fucked like animals as Chris jerked off as hard as he could before blowing his load all over his desk. Zak began to nut inside Ms.Ulloa as she squirted on his dick. Zak then pulled his dick out and zipped up his pants as Ms.Ulloa struggled to get up.

"Well you sure proved yourself to me, I have a special group of girls that could help you like how I did" Ms.Ulloa said as she explained to Zak to go to the school gym.

Zak kissed Ms.Ulloa as he walked out while Chris watched the whole thing unfold in front of his eyes. Zak walked to the school gym and entered as he saw three girls on the floor stretching near the center of the room. Ms.Ulloa explained that the girls were her closest students and they were amazing at what they did best. Jennifer could make anyone cum from her tight ass, Nadia would give the best tit-jobs in the world and make every guy cum in between her huge tits, and Dajhana would fuck the shit out of a dick with her amazing pussy. The three girls noticed Zak and giggled to themselves. Zak walked toward them as the girls stood up to confront Zak.

"Your teacher Ms.Ulloa said that you guys could help me" Zak said as he eyed the sexy, curvy bodies of the girls in front of hin.

"Well if she recommended you then that means you stand out from the rest of the guys at school" Nadia said as her big tits jiggled in her shirt.

"Yeah if you plan on going here, then you have to fuck like you mean it without holding back at all" Jennifer said as she rubbed her pussy through her gym shorts.

Dajhana then smacked Jennifer's ass as she scolded her, "don't make yourself wet dumbass! he's gotta make you wet so he can prove himself"

Zak smirked as he pulled down his pants, revealing a thick, long white cock to the three girls. The girls grinned and nodded in approval as they began to take their clothes off. Their big tits and big asses were glorious as their sweat made their bodies shiny and sexy for Zak. Nadia was the first to kneel in front of Zak and began to suck his dick. The other two girls began to watch next to Nadia as his dick was a massive tool for Nadia to handle. Zak groaned as Nadia moved her tounge along his foreskin and sucked his dick dry as her pussy began to become wet. Jennifer noticed this and began to eat her pussy as Dajhana rubbed Nadia's tits from behind.

"Damn your mouth is amazing, but I want to see how those tits feel" Zak said as he pulled his dick out of her mouth and places them in between her big titties. Nadia squeezed her tits together as Zak pumped his dick in between them as Jennifer continued to eat Nadia out. Dajhana was becoming horny from the tit-job in front of her and began to makeout with Nadia as Zak continued to pound her soft tits. Zak took his dick out of her tits and smacked it between Nadia's and Dajhana's face as the two licked his dick in unison. Zak couldn't wait any longer to fuck their pussies so he commanded the girls to bend over so he could fuck them all.

"Please fuck me daddy, I want that big fat cock in me" Jennifer said as she spread her ass apart for Zak to pump his dick in her aashole. Zak shoved his dick in her tight ass as Jennifer moaned out loud while the two other girls watched their friend get pounded. Zak loved her nasty, tight ass as he pounded her like a horny dog and was balls-deep in her big ass. Jennifer squirted all over the floor from her pussy as she continued to take his big dick in her small asshole. Zak couldn't hold it any longer and jizzed inside her ass deep as Jennifer collapsed and breathed heavily on the floor.

"Punish me, I've been such a naughty girl" Nadia said as she bent over and showed her massive ass to Zak. He smacked his dick against her wet pussy and pushed it in as he felt her warm and wet pussy around his hard cock. Nadia moaned out loud as Zak began to pound her hard while Dajhana rubbed herself to the hot sex in front of her. Zak groaned to the amazing pussy he was having as Nadia loved every second of his dick. It only took a while for Zak to unload a huge load of jizz into her tight pussy as he pulled his dick out to rest on her ass cheek. Nadia squirted on his dick as his jizz slowly came out of her pussy which Nadia took with her finger and savored the flavor in her mouth.

"Time to show me how much of a man you are" Dajhana said with a smirk as she bent over in front of Zak. Zak flipped her onto her back and began to fuck her missionary style in her pussy. Dajhana moaned as his thick dick penetrated her tight pussy as Zak began to pump his dick inside her. Dajhana grabbed onto Zak as he sucked on her delicious tits and fucked her pussy like a champ. Dajhana squirted repeatedly on his dick from how good he fucked her. Nadia and Jennifer rubbed their pussies with Zak's jizz as they watched Zak for their friend like a wild animal.

"I want all of you sluts to get together right now and open those mouths so you can savor my jizz" Zak said as he felt a massive orgasm coming. Zak got up and stroked his dick furiously as the girls kneeled together and opened their mouths in front of Zak while they squished their tits together with their hands. Zak grunted as he began to unload loads of jizz onto the girls. His jizz went into their mouths and onto their big tits as Zak moaned. He stopped jizzing and layed on the floor as the girls licked his jizz and kissed each other to taste his sweet jizz. Ms.Ulloa began to clap as she watched the entire scene from the beginning. Zak got up and smacked her big ass as she kissed him.

"Wow! You really are a man after all, welcome to Leuzinger, Zak! I hope you continue to make yourself known with all the girls here" Ms.Ulloa said as she walked out while Zak smirked and watched her ass sway.

The End.


End file.
